Titans: Anniversary
by SomeBrother
Summary: This month's chapter: With Beast Boy recovering, Raven must now confront the feelings behind their long feud that brought them here. ***Celebrating 13 years of Teen Titans*** Starfire and the Titans are in a race against time to stop a new war between Tamaran and Gordania. Nothing will ever be the same. Reviews welcome. Updates on the 19th of every month until completion.
1. Prologue

Foreward

This story is dedicated to Glen Murakami, Tara Strong, Greg Cipes, Scott Menville, Khary Payton, Hynden Welch, and everyone else involved in the production of Teen Titans. A show that continues to inspire the imaginations of us all.

Prologue

It is the dead of night. A thick smoke covers the landscape. The smoke begins to dissipate as noises vibrate through the thick soup. As the smoke dissipates, the landscape becomes easier to see.

Or rather, what is left of it.

Craters are everywhere. Within those craters lie lifeless bodies of soldiers, wearing damaged armor of silver around their shoulders and torso, and the thick black cloth covering their chests and legs is torn.

To the rear of the immediate area are what appear to be the smoking remains of a city. Several buildings are little more than melting slag heaps.

These ruins themselves are the source for the noises, and the closer one comes to it the more clear the noises are.

And the clearer they become, the more one regrets coming nearer as they are the sounds of despair and anguish. Desperate cries for help in a vacuum where no one can answer.

One young man of medium height is running through the ruins, carrying a young woman in his arms.

From afar they appear human, but upon closer inspection one notices slight differences that set them apart from humanity. Their skin is slightly tinted orange and there are two thick marks, one above each eye, pointed towards their nose.

One other thing of note is that both are dirty and wounded, but it is the woman who appears to have the more severe injury.

The young man cries out as he runs. "Someone help! Please!"

Though there are others around, they all appear to be in similar straits as he and unable to lend any aid.

The young woman coughs. The man immediately stops and looks at his beloved bride. "Sarassha!" He lowers Sarassha to the ground and feels her pulse. "Please! Someone! Anyone help…"

A bright light shines up from overhead and the loud roar of engines fills the night sky.

"Gordanians! They're back! Run! Run!" shout a number of those nearby as the survivors scatter towards shelter.

The young man picks up Sarassha and runs with all of his might to nearby slabs of cement and hides himself and his wife behind it, along with a few others.

A large vessel, its edges brown and its circular core green, lands in the midst of the city. A ramp extends down and out walk five creatures. Lizard like in appearance with a fin protruding from each arm, a long tail from behind, and wings extending from their back. Their skin appears quite thick, especially around their chest area.

The only armor they appear to be wearing are black and gold helmets around their heads, contrasting with their red eyes and green gills. Their skin is dark green, except for their chest and wings which are a dark gold.

Four of the creatures are carrying heavy weapons and are following behind the fifth one, who is larger and bulkier than the other four but is carrying no weapon. They reach the end of the ramp and make a diamond formation on the ground immediately in front of their ship.

Those in hiding are whispering to run for their lives, while others say they should ambush them. The young man is watching the Gordanian soldiers very closely, holding his wife close to his chest and whispering in her ear to hold on.

All go silent as they hear the approach of a hovercraft from the opposite direction of the Gordanian ship.

The craft zooms past them and comes to a stop as it approaches the Gordanians. On the craft are six soldiers, all the same race as the young man and the others in hiding.

They are led by a girl, also of the same race. She has black hair, lilac eyes, and is wearing an outfit with grey fabric covering her arms and midriff, and black covering her chest and torso.

The seven exit the hovercraft, the girl first, while the six soldiers bring down with them a stretcher with an unconscious girl on it. The girl is nearly identical to the one leading them off the hovercraft to meet the Gordanians, except she does appear a bit younger. And has red hair and her clothing is purple not black.

The young man and those around him gasp, unable to believe what they are seeing.

"Princess Koriand'r!" one whispers.

"What's Princess Komand'r doing with her?!" asks another.

Princess Komand'r approaches the Gordanian commander. She gestures to the stretcher behind her. The commander looks toward it, then gestures to his soldiers who immediately approach it and take it from the guards.

The guards appear reluctant to acquiesce until Princess Komand'r shoots them a threatening glance.

The Gordanian troops take the stretcher on board.

One of those in hiding tries to get up to defend Princess Koriand'r, but the others restrain him.

"They're taking Princess Koriand'r! We can't just…"

A hand covers his face, restraining his voice.

The Gordanian soldiers carrying the stretcher enter the ship, leaving their commander behind. Princess Komand'r signals to one of her guards, who brings a thin data pad to her. The Princess grabs it and hands it to the Gordanian commander.

He looks at it, takes it from her and imprints his thumb onto the screen. He then hands it back to Komand'r who also imprints her own thumb onto the screen. A green bar appears on the screen as both thumbprints light up, the image of the owner of each print displaying alongside its respective print.

The commander then boards his ship. Komand'r, the guards, and all the rest watch as the ships engines roar to life, lifting the ship off the ground, then jetting it off into space.

The others notice that several lights in the starry sky also begin flying off, leaving the orbit of their planet.

"They're…they're leaving! The Gordanians are leaving!" a woman to the left of the young man cries out.

"But they took Princess Koriand'r!" another man shouts.

The woman approaches the young man holding Sarassha in his arms. She sees that he is holding her very close to his chest.

"Young man, is she…?"

She sees a tear fall from the young man's eye onto Sarassha's face. She sees no movement from Sarassha. No breathing.

Sarassha is dead.

The woman looks back toward the now widower. He is shedding tears, but his eyes are burning. Burning with hate and rage.

Earth Year 1998

The planet Gordania launched a surprise invasion of the peaceful planet of Tameran, catching them completely by surprise.

War ravaged the planet for the next five years, destroying nearly every vital source of industry and agriculture.

Earth Year 2003

Blackfire, one of the two princesses of Tameran, betrays her people and sides with the Gordanians. She negotiates a truce with them; in exchange for peace, her sister, Starfire, will be sold to them as a slave.

The Gordanians agree, take Starfire, and leave the planet.

Her parents, the king and queen, die of despair.

The Gordanians never returned.

Jump City, July 19, 2003

The slave ship carrying Starfire crash lands on planet Earth, where she meets a group of specially gifted individuals. Together, they defeat her Gordanian slavers and later form a group that go on to protect the city.

They are called the Teen Titans.

The year is now 2008.

 **TITANS: ANNIVERSARY**


	2. Chapter One

Anniversary

Chapter One

By

SomeBrother

The sun is shining down on Jump City, not a cloud in the sky to block its powerful light.

The city itself looks resplendid in the sunlight. Even the most remote alleys are clean. Police officers peacefully stroll alongside the denizens of the city as they go to and from work.

New buildings appear alongside the old ones, though even the latter appear just as new.

Life is peaceful and serene in Jump City.

And overlooking it all from an island offshore is the one landmark most associated with this city. So much so that one cannot mention the name "Jump City" without said landmark coming to mind.

A place whose appearance intimately connects with the current renaissance occurring within the city limits.

Titans Tower.

A giant building in the shape of a T which serves as the headquarters for the guardians of this city, the Teen Titans.

Located high above within the tower is the living area where the Titans spend much of their free time. The room consists of a kitchen, a large couch, and an even larger viewscreen in front of it.

On the opposite side of the viewscreen at the far end of the room is a large door, and to the right of the view screen are a smaller set of doors.

The current occupants of the room are Raven, reading another of her books, Robin, who is scanning through a number of reports on his computer, Cyborg and Beast Boy, both of whom are fighting a battle of the ages on their favorite multiplayer first person shooter game "Call of Honor."

"You ready to go 0 for 10, veggie man?" Cyborg mocks.

"Not so fast, meat eater!" Beast Boy shoots back.

There's the sound of a gun shot, then the main viewscreen switches to the scoreboard showing that Beast Boy has won this round.

Cyborg's jaw and controller drop to the ground.

"Haha! BOO-YAH THAT!" Beast Boy jumps up onto the couch points his finger straight at Cyborg.

"No way man, you cheated!" Cyborg accuses.

"What? How?!"

"I don't know how, but there's no way you could have made that kind of shot from that far away!"

"You did the same thing to me last week!"

"Yeah, well…that doesn't mean anything. You cheated!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too! Robin," Cyborg turns to their leader, who is still scanning through reports, "you saw right? Back me up here!"

Robin lifts his head from the computer. "Huh? Oh, sorry Cyborg. I wasn't really paying attention."

Beast Boy breaks into a song and dance around Cyborg. "I won, I won, I won." .

"One more round, grass stain! All restrictions off, no rules!"

"You're on!"

Raven sighs heavily as she shakes her head.

Beast Boy turns toward her and shoots her a "you stay out of this" look. Raven stares right back at him.

Before the next round of gaming can begin, Starfire bursts through the side door beaming with joy.

"Dear friends, I have the news most wonderful!" she says. Everyone in the room turns toward her, the mood and focus of all changing with the entrance of their beloved friend and teammate.

"What's up, Star?" Robin asks.

"Better not be a new recipe she's learned." Cyborg whispers to Beast Boy, who feels his stomach begin to turn.

Starfire floats to a position between her friends and the main viewscreen. "It has been five years since the end of the war on my home planet. To celebrate the years of peace, my k'norfka Galfore has called for the greatest of parties to be thrown. I as Princess must attend, and I want all of you, my dear friends, to join me.

"A party?!" Beast Boy asks.

"On Tameran!?" Cyborg continues.

"Yeah! Count us in!" They both shout in unison.

"But we are so bringing our own food." Beast Boy whispers to Cyborg.

"Right on." He whispers back, fist bumping the green changeling.

Robin ponders for a moment. "Hmm…a prisoner transport carrying Mad Mod will pass through here in a few days. I wanted to make sure no one would try breaking him out…"

Cyborg and Beast Boy stare at their leader while Starfire clasps her hands in earnest.

Robin smirks back at them, assuring them he wasn't that serious. "But I'm sure Kid Flash can handle it on his own. Besides, how can I refuse a Princess?"

Starfire smiles brightly at Robin.

"Alright!" Cyborg shouts while pumping his fist in the air.

"Tameran, get ready for this party animal!" Beast Boy strikes a few dancing poses.

"Oh, joy. A party." Raven mumbles.

Beast Boy turns to Raven, a look of severe irritation covering his face. "'Oh, joy? Oh, joy!?' We're going to, like, the biggest party in the galaxy and all you can do is sit there and whine?"

"Unlike you, I don't think of life as one big party."

"And unlike you, I don't think of life as one big bore!" Beast Boy eyes her down.

"Look, guys, we don't have to get all…" Cyborg meekly interrupts.

"Only someone with an IQ less than dirt would consider what I do boring." Raven shot back.

Beast Boy approaches even closer. "At least dirt is warm. Your heart is so cold, not even the sun can warm it!"

Starfire puts out her hands in an effort to quell the argument. "Dear friends, please do not fight."

"I'm surprised you even know what the sun is. In fact, I'm surprised an idiot like you has enough brainpower to regulate breathing!" Raven shouts back at her green teammate.

"I'll give you something to regu…regul…regula…."

"REGULATE! R-E-G-U-L-A-T-E, tofu for brains!"

"Brain this!"

"Enough! Both of you!" Robin shouts at the two quarreling Titans.

They both look at Robin, taking note of the grim look on his face.

"Hey, she's the one all down on the party." Beast Boy objects.

"Wrong doesn't justify wrong." Robin points out.

Cyborg steps behind both Raven and Beast Boy, picks them up with his huge cybernetic arms, and holds them close together in a giant hug, and in such a way where the two quarrelers are facing each other. "Don't you worry Star, on this trip these two will be the biggest, bestest friends!" he says with a huge grin.

Raven frowns. "I'll behave if _he_ does."

"What she said." Beast Boy responds. A tool probes out from Cyborg's shoulder and wraps the green Titan on his head. "Ow! Fine, I'll be nice."

"Good." Robin then places his hand on Starfire's shoulder, turning her attention back towards him. "So, when do we leave?" he asks with a smile.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The loading of the T-ship goes without incident. Each member loads their luggage as Cyborg performs a system check.

Robin brings the most meager amount of luggage of them all, sticking to the very bare minimums. So little time spent packing gives him more than enough time to help Raven gently talk Starfire out of bringing her entire room onboard the T-ship.

In fact, after four hours, Robin is still talking with Starfire over what she should and shouldn't bring.

Once all the systems check out ok, and Starfire still busy packing, Cyborg gets Beast Boy and they both rush their secret stash of foodstuffs onto the T-ship.

This being the one time neither debates the other about their food choices. It is more important for them to have food they'll enjoy then get stuck having to eat Tamaranian food again.

Beast Boy and Raven briefly encounter each other during the final stages of packing the ship. Neither acknowledges the other, which for Robin was better than the outright war he had dealt with earlier.

As the clock strikes noon, Cyborg ushers all the Titans onboard to launch.

The T-ship blazes through the stars, flying past Jupiter, into the outer ring of the solar system, and beyond.

Onboard, Starfire is talking, with great exuberance, about the celebration with Cyborg.

"There shall be dancing, a huge feast, the great works of fire, parades, and…"

"Fireworks!? Dancing?!" Cyborg exclaims. "Man, this is gonna be awesome! " His stomach grumbles, causing him to glance down and mumble to himself. "Well, except for the food part."

Robin smirks as Starfire and Cyborg continue to excite themselves about the Peace Anniversary on Tamaran. If there's one thing Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all can agree on, it's partying.

Not that he didn't enjoy parties. It just that his life wasn't one where parties fit in well. Or was always appropriate. But now with the Titans, he was enjoying that part of life more and more. It feels good to loosen up.

He glances in the direction of Raven and Beast Boy, both of whom are looking in directions opposite of each other out into space.

 _At least they aren't fighting._

"Cyborg?"

Cyborg turns toward the intercom which is currently displaying Starfire's face. She is looking at one part of the T-ship's control panel, curiosity filling her face.

"What's up, Star?"

She turns on her flight camera directly behind her, switching the image on Cyborg's display from Starfire's face to behind her head looking towards her flight control panel.

She points toward a makeshift addition to it. It's a small section that reads "G-Cannon Armament." There are two buttons beneath it. One reads "Safe" which is currently lit in green. The other, to the left of "Safe" reads "Armed." It is unlit. Beneath that is an indicator that reads "Power Low" which is also unlit. Beneath that is a switch with three settings: "Off," "Fire to Clear," and "Fire Norm."

"What's this? I know of all the other weapons on the T-ship, but I do not know of this 'G-Cannon.'" Starfire says.

"Oh, that!" Cyborg chuckles. "That's just something old I'm trying to get working again."

The intercom display switches back to Starfire's face, which looks even more confused.

"Remember, I built the T-ship from the remains of that Gordanian slaver ship. I got everything back to work again except for the original cannons that came with it." Cyborg explains. "Too much of the original hardware was lost, and all the substitutes I've built are too weak to handle the juice that thing seems to dish out. Whenever I'd test it, half the circuits in my lab would get fried."

Starfire cocks her head. "Um, if it doesn't work then why…"

Cyborg smirks. "Cause I think I've finally got it figured out. Got a few shots off at the training course, so time to test this puppy for real." He pats the armaments control in his own cockpit with pride, hope filling him at the prospect of making the T-ship truly fully functional.

Starfire merely glances in the direction of Raven and Beast Boy.

"I wish Beast Boy and Raven would also get 'figured out' soon."

Beast Boy, sick of staring out that window at the stars, pulls out his GamePad and turns it on, accidentally bumping and setting the intercom in his pod to "all," enabling all to hear him play.

Raven turns toward Beast Boy's pod. "If you're going to play that thing, could you have the decency to turn _off_ your intercom?"

Beast Boy snorts and turns his GamePad up to its highest volume level.

Within moments, black energy engulfs the device, causing an electrical overload which shocks Beast Boy.

"Yeow!" He cries as he drops the GamePad. "What'd you do that for?!"

"For being a jerk."

"Guys, calm down." Robin interjects, but Raven and Beast Boy ignore him.

"So you fry my gamepad?!" Beast Boy shouts back.

"You're right. Maybe I should've fried you!" Raven shoots back, her eyes glowing white.

"Enough! Both of you!" Robin shouts.

Beast Boy crosses his arms and sinks into his seat. "She started it." He mumbles.

"Once again proving why 'Boy' is half of your name." Raven says.

"Quiet! I swear if I have to have Cyborg pull the T-Ship over, I'll…" Robin stops mid-sentence, catching himself before he finishes that statement. "Great, now I'm starting to sound like I'm their dad."

"Kinda hard not to when they're acting like kids." Cyborg observes.

Starfire is looking on, concern filling her eyes for her two dear friends.

Robin turns his attention back to the two quarreling Titans. He isolates the intercom so that it's only him, Raven, and Beast Boy communicating. "Now look, both of you: we have a long trip ahead of us. If you can't get along then don't say anything to each other." He leans towards both of them, his eyes narrowing. "And by the time we get to Tamaran, you both better be good. This party is very important to Starfire and you two are ruining it."

At that moment, both Raven and Beast Boy lower their heads, unable to even look at their friend. The realization of how their fighting is affecting her dawning on the both of them.

Beast Boy's ears drop. "I'm…"

"Don't tell me. Tell her." Robin turns the intercom off and locks Raven and Beast Boy out so they cannot communicate with each other.

Feeling as though eyes are burning into her skin, Raven looks up and sees Robin glaring at her. He's not saying a word, but his look is shouting volumes.

 _I expected better from you._

Few things could penetrate Raven's defenses like a rebuke from Robin. He is very much like the big brother she always wanted, in lieu of an actual father. She can't even recall the last time Robin so much as scolded her.

To receive something as strong as this makes her feel lower than low. It is then Raven decides that this feud with Beast Boy has got to stop. One way or another, she has to end it.

Starfire turns back from looking at her two friends, rubbing her arm, her face filling with anxiety about their present condition. The intercom beeps.

"I wouldn't worry, you know."

She turns toward her screen and sees Cyborg smiling at her.

Starfire activates her end of the intercom. "But they have been fighting so much lately."

"Star, they always fight. I mean, yeah they're being more dog and cat than usual. But they're gonna be alright."

Starfire cocks her head, questions filling her mind. "Really?

He nods in response. "Those two care about each other like nothing else. And besides," Cyborg gestures to Robin's pod. "if they don't get it together, Robin will tie them up and leave 'em on Tamaran."

Starfire turns towards Robin's pod finding comfort in the fact that her boyfriend will find a way to make things right again.

Robin can feel a pair of eyes on him. He looks to find Starfire's warm gaze upon him, and smiles back.

Coming from the opposite direction is another spaceship, larger in size compared to the T-Ship, flying through space at a rapid pace.

On the bridge of the ship four figures can be seen, one at each control station.

The console at one post beeps, causing the pilot there to tap a few buttons. The ship responds by decelerating. The crew look out the window at their rapidly approaching destination.

Sitting at the foremost station, a male with a young soft voice speaks. "For our people."

Sitting to the left of the young man, a female continues. "For our dead."

Sitting to the right of the young male, a male with a rougher and edgier voice adds. "For our pain."

At the station to the rear of the other three, a male completes the chant, his own voice brimming with pain and rage. "For our revenge,"

Through the display glass, their destination fills their entire view. Nothing else can be seen but a large grey and red planet in the stars.

The planet Tamaran.


	4. Chapter Three

Author's Note: One of the goals of this story is to have MONTHLY updates, taking place on the 19th of every month. This is to ensure that I can build enough of a buffer so that chapters get uploaded on time, I don't get overwhelmed (taking into account my full time job and other activities), and that readers will be able to enjoy the story without waiting too long for updates.

Thank you for your support and feel free to review. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Three

The sun continues setting as the T-Ship sets down upon the landing pad. A ramp descends from the ship and down walk the Titans, with Starfire leading the rest.

All of them, including Starfire, cannot believe what is lying before them.

The planet Tamaran is far different from what they remember since their last time here.

At that time, the planet was still reeling from all the damage of the Gordanian invasion.

Say for the palace, precious little of the planet was anything to write home about, thanks in no small part to the ineffective and disastrous rule of Blackfire, Star's older and corrupt sister.

But now, under the rule of the far more competent and trustworthy Galfore, Tamaran was hardly recognizable. Skyscrapers dot the landscape. Vegetation can be seen everywhere.

Plus there is water. Just from where she is standing, Starfire can see at least three rivers flowing through the palace to the rest of the city.

Her world looks much like the one from her days as a child.

If only her parents could see this.

She doesn't have long to ponder such sad thoughts as the welcoming committee approaches.

One person is among the welcome party. As soon as Starfire sees him, she flies like a jet towards him. The one person who means the most to her: her former guardian and current ruler of Tamaran, Galfore.

She rushes for him and the two embrace each other.

"Oh, Galfore! I have returned!" she shouts.

The two give a Tamaranian roar, then laugh together as they hold each other.

The other Titans observe this reunion with joy in their hearts. To see Starfire, their friend who gives so much joy and happiness to all of them, receive some happiness of her own seems just so right.

As Starfire and Galfore separate from their embrace, the guards behind Galfore kneel before Starfire. As they rise, they make way for a group of older Tamaranians who approach. They are the Ministers of Government on Tamaran.

Each of them are wearing outfits similar to that of Galfore, except their jewels are smaller and each one has different colors. This signifies not only which ministry they oversee, but that they are also lower in rank to Galfore.

"Welcome home, Princess K'oriandr." Heldar, the Tamaranian Prime Minister and Minister of Science, spoke. "We are so delighted that you have returned."

"Indeed," Worak, the Minister of State, continues. "Galfore is an excellent ruler, but the people cannot wait for your time to assume the throne."

Bright red fills Starfire's cheeks, embarrassment pulsating through every fiber of her being. Galfore slaps her on the back and lets loose a roaring laugh.

"Soon enough," he bellows, "soon enough the Princess will return!"

"Well, I…uh…." Starfire mumbles, trying to find the words to dissuade the current situation.

Sensing her predicament, Robin steps in.

"Galfore, Tamaran looks so different than we were last here."

"I'll say," Cyborg continues. "Y'all have done a real number on this place."

Starfire gives a slight nod in Robin's direction, her eyes whispering her gratitude.

Galfore addresses Robin, satisfaction evident in his voice and manner.

"The people have worked hard. The ministers and I have merely helped show the way."

Heldar comes alongside Galfore, meekly lowering his head. "You are too modest, sire."

Starfire looks around. Seeing that someone is missing, she tugs on Galfore's fur coat.

"Galfore, where is Zarkar, the Minister of Defence?"

Heldar steps in front of them and gestures to the inside of the palace.

"Shall we all enter? We will take you to your rooms, then to the Great Hall where we have prepared a great feast for you and your friends, your highness."

Starfire's eyes bulge out, hearts displaying in each as the thought of her planet's culinary delights fire through her synapses and stir her stomach. Galfore licks his lips, he too also eager to feast.

The two blaze past the guards and the ministers straight through to the inner sections of the Palace leading to the Great Hall. Several of the guards and ministers follow inside.

Prime Minister Heldar, and few attendants, and the other Titans are all that remain.

"If you wish, we can still take you to your rooms and then to the hall." Heldar gestures inside. "But we best hurry or there might not be any food left for you."

The Titans quickly grab their luggage.

"Tamaranean food." Robin groans.

"I can't wait." Raven whines.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, on the other hand, return with two giant ice chests. They open them, revealing all of their favorite foods from Earth, ice covering them to keep them cool for their trip.

"Let the feast begin!" they shout, then race into the palace with their attendants in tow.

Robin and Raven look at each other, shrug, and then follow Heldar and his attendants to their own rooms.

And resigning their bellies to their fates.

Within the Great Hall the Tamaranean Ministers of State, Galfore, and Starfire are gorging themselves at a large circular table.

Robin and Raven are watching in terror as the food looks and smells even worse than before.

It takes all of Robin's mental toughness and Raven's mental discipline to resist the urge to vomit.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, meanwhile, are eating their hearts out at the mini buffett table they've made out of the lids of their ice chests.

Cyborg has set some mini grills next to the chests, heating some of the hot food items.

Cyborg is downing rib sandwiches and chips like there's no tomorrow while Beast Boy is swallowing entire bowls of vegetarian mapou tofu.

Robin glances at Cyborg's ice chest. He reaches towards it, but Cyborg's hand grabs him before he can even touch one of his rib sandwiches.

"Nuh uh! This trip was BYOM: 'Bring Your Own Meal.' Not 'Grab Your Friends' Meals." Cyborg admonishes.

Robin retracts back into his chair, sulking. "Hard to bring anything when you're busy helping Starfire pack."

A bowl of food appears in front of his face, the giver of it being Starfire, food covering her face.

"Eat before it's all gone!" she commands.

Robin reluctantly takes the bowl and musters all his strength to help him down the contents of the dish before him.

Raven is watching Beast Boy, whose sole focus is downing Mapou Tofu.

Though she's not one for vegetarian food, it's far more appetizing than the local cuisine.

Beast Boy notices her staring at him while he eats. He growls at her then turns away and continues eating.

Raven scoffs and turns away from him. "Nice manners." She mumbles.

An attendant enters the Great Hall and walks towards Prime Minister Heldar. The attendant leans in towards him and whispers in his ear. Heldar nods and sends the attendant away.

Robin sees this and it grabs his curiosity. He also notices how a number of the other ministers at the table react to this scene. Some look nervous. Some try to ignore it altogether.

But the one thing he senses in all their reactions is a sense of…guilt.

Why? What about that interaction would bring about such a response?

Robin is pondering this when a dish flies past his face and crashes into the wall beside him.

"You selfish, immature, little brat!" Raven is standing across from Beast Boy, her body ready for a fight and dark energy charging up in her hands.

"You said you wanted to eat, so eat!" Beast Boy grabs another bowl and throws it at her.

Raven grabs the bowl with her telekinesis and bounces it back towards him.

He ducks and the bowl hits the Minister of Sewage and Waste, who is none too happy about getting caught in this shootout.

"Now hold it!" Cyborg jumps in between the two feuding Titans. "You two need to…." A bowl hits his face, splashing him and interrupting his attempt to make peace.

"Oops! Sorry, Cy." Beast Boy bites his nails.

"Nice aim." Raven quips.

"I'll show you aim. Try and miss this!" Beast Boy morphs into a giant gorilla and grabs two bowls.

Raven seizes several bowls with her telekinesis and aims them at Beast Boy.

The two leap into the air and aim at each other, readying to unleash their salvos at one another…

"STOP!"

The two stop, landing on their feet and turning to the source of the command: Robin.

The ministers and Galfore are watching the situation with great confusion. Cyborg has a look of disappointment on him, Robin is furious, and Starfire…

Starfire's face is expressing pain and anguish, all from the sight of seeing two of her closest friends quarreling with one another during what should be a joyous time.

Robin notices Starfire's reaction. A deep rage fills his soul and he turns and addresses the source of her anguish. He has had enough.

"Both of you to your rooms. _Now_." He orders, a deep anger in his voice.

His order brings Raven and Beast Boy back to reality. They look at each other, the room around them with the results of their feud all over, a messy Cyborg, and Starfire.

Starfire. Tears are flowing down her face.

Shame fills the both of them. Beast Boy glances up at Cyborg, receiving only a glare similar to that of Robin's.

"I'm sorry." Raven and Beast Boy say, a great sadness hanging on their words. They then leave the Great Hall and head to their rooms, their heads hanging in shame.

Raven is beside herself as she walks behind Beast Boy. _How could I lose control of myself like that?_ She ponders.

Control. That is the one thing that Raven prioritizes in her life above all else and maintains it consistently.

Except when it comes to Beast Boy. Lately her interactions with him continue to show less and less control, culminating in that explosive fight.

 _This has to end._ Raven contemplates. _Someone has to be the mature one here, and guess who that is going to be._

She looks up as they both approach their respective rooms. As Beast Boy reaches for the panel that opens the door to his room, Raven breaks the silence.

"Beast Boy…"

He stops. Everything seems to stop and Raven finds it difficult to finish her sentence. The tension between them thicker than the very walls of the hallway they're in. Moments that seem like a lifetime pass before she continues.

"…I'm sorry."

"Forget it." Beast Boy responds, his voiced teeming with sadness but he doesn't turn to look at her. Instead, he opens the door to his room.

"Wait," Raven interrupts. "We need to talk."

Beast Boy stops. He turns around to face her, crossing his arms. "You wanna talk with a 'selfish, immature brat?'"

"Maybe if you didn't act so immature, I wouldn't call you that." Raven spoke, her voice steadily rising.

"And if you weren't such a cold-hearted little…uh….uh…meanie, I wouldn't be immature!" Beast Boy counters, his own voice matching Raven's.

"You sound like a five year old. When will you grow up?"

"When will you grow a heart!?"

"When will I!?" His last comment sets off Raven's nerve. What was an attempt to broker a peace has now become a war of the ages as she shoves a finger into her opponent's face. "Who's been there to listen to all of your stupid jokes!? Who's been there to listen to you whine about mopeds!? Who was there to comfort you after The Beast!? Who was there after Terra…"

Raven's voice falls off, her body language changing from one of attack to surrender.

"What was that?" Beast Boy's stance grows more aggressive.

"Why can't we move past this?" Raven asks.

"Because it's always been like this."

Raven looks up at Beast Boy, his face emanating a steely determination.

"This is how you've always been." Beast Boy continues. "Five years, for five long years all I've ever tried to be is your friend. And all you've ever done is insult me, put me down, and shove me away."

Raven stiffens up her posture. "Are you deaf or were you not listening to me earlier?"

"Four things. Four things in five years. Out of billions of smacks, whacks, and insults." Beast Boy walks up and closes the distance between their faces.

"And you deserved every single one."

Beast Boy's eyes fill with rage at that sarcastic barb, and he explodes at her. "See! You hate me!"

"I do not…"

Beast Boy interrupts her response. "You've always hated me! You're close with Robin, meditate with Star, and help Cyborg in his garage. But me? All I ever get is used as target practice."

"Beast Boy, you're as close to me as…"

"Liar!" Beast Boy punches the wall beside them, causing a slight rumble. "You're not my friend! Would a friend have done what you did three months ago!?"

Raven stops completely. Her head falls, her body withdrawing entirely. "I…"

"I'm tired of always feeling like dirt around you! You hate me that much?! Then why don't you fry my brains or send me into another dimension!?" Beast Boy exclaims.

Raven does nothing. Her entire body is frozen in guilt and despair.

Beast Boy turns around and opens his door. "You want me out of your life? Fine, you win. I'm done."

With that, he enters his room, leaving Raven alone with guilt and shame as her only companions.

"Garfield…"


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

By

SomeBrother

It's morning on Tamaran. Robin is in the palace gardens, conducting his morning training routine.

Raven is alone, lying on the bed in her room. Sadness and exhaustion are awash over her entire demeanor.

Beast Boy is sleeping, a look of discontent is on his face. The covers on his bed are strewn about, evidence of tossing and turning throughout the night.

Cyborg is in the T-Ship, working on the Gordanian cannons.

Meanwhile, Starfire and Galfore are walking throughout the outer sections of the palace, looking over the majesty of the restored Tamaran.

A number of things mimic the Tamaran in Star's memory, and yet many things do not. The focus of the restoration program had been on not merely making things as they had been, but to also chart a bold new course for the planet and its people.

To acknowledge the past, but keep looking to the future.

Starfire is awestruck. All of her wildest hopes for her world are today's reality.

She comes to a sudden stop. _If only..._

"Is all well, my child?" Galfore asks.

"Oh, all is well! It's just…" Starfire looks back towards the palace, specifically the section set aside as the residence for the King and Queen. A section that remains empty to this day.

Galfore notices the direction she is staring at, turns back towards her and places a comforting arm around her. "They're still with us, my dear. And nothing, not even the rebirth of our planet, would make them as proud as I know they are of you."

A smile spreads across her lips, yet there is a subtle reservation behind it. "But, would they not have meant for me to rule by now?"

Galfore turns her to face him. "My dear K'oriandr, I was close to them. I knew them. They understand." He kneels down before Starfire and bows his head to her. "And, when you are ready, I will gladly step aside so you can take your rightful place as our Queen."

Star smiles at her former guardian. "Oh, my k'norfka." The two embrace each other.

Then, a memory stirs in her mind as the two pull apart.

"Galfore," she asks. "Where is Zarkar? I have not seen him yet. Will he be at the celebration?"

He stops and his eyes averts hers.

Starfire cocks her head in curiosity. She is about to press the matter and further question Galfore, when suddenly…

 **BOOM!**

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Galfore turn to the direction of the explosion, north of the palace towards the Public Square.

The Celebration Hall, a majestic building around which the anniversary celebrations were to begin, now lies in ruins.

Once strong steel, or rather the Tamaranian equivalent, is now smoldering. Decorations meant to draw enthusiasm rot away from the flames consuming them.

Tamaranian Guards and Emergency Services are scrambling about, trying to extinguish the fires and tend to the injured, of whom there thankfully do not appear to be many.

The locals are observing the scene with shock and fear as they read a giant holographic projection coming from in front of the horrific scene, displaying words in five different languages something no Tamaran would ever hope to see:

 _ **TAMARAN FALLS! GORDANIA RISES!**_

All sense of security and peace erodes as smoke rises from the remains.

As another company of guards arrive, the Teen Titans converge on the site with Galfore accompanying Starfire.

Robin reads the words of the projection to himself.

Starfire comes alongside Robin, gritting her teeth and her eyes glowing with rage. " _Gordanians,"_ she seethes.

The Titans approach the scene, but some guards block their way. With but a nod from Galfore and a glare from Starfire, the guards back off and allow the Titans to approach.

The ruins are hot, the fires from the explosion still burning, which the smoke is also doing to the eyes of many of the Titans as they draw closer.

Cyborg approaches where the projection is coming from and scans it. "At least they left a calling card," he says.

Robin walks up beside him as Cyborg grabs the device projecting the hologram and within seconds manages to shut it off.

"Any idea where it's from?" Robin asks.

"My scanners show the technology is identical to the Gordanian tech on the T-ship." Cyborg analyzes.

Galfore rips the device from Cyborg's hand. "For them to do this right before our great celebration…" His eyes glow a dark green as he speaks until they become hot with energy and he blasts the device.

"Uh…" Robin frowns slightly but is careful not to speak in a disrespectful tone. "We could have studied that more. Maybe learned where they…"

Beast Boy, in the form of a bloodhound walks between them, interrupting Robin's train of thought.

His nose is to the ground, sniffing intently before transforming back to human form.

"Phew! Man everything stinks around here thanks to that bomb!" He says as he rubs his nose.

"You sure it's not cause of your…" Raven stops midsentence, quickly trying to redirect her sentence before finishing it. "your…your….uh, you're too close to all this wreckage?" She finishes with a very awkward smile.

Beast Boy's eyes narrow at her. "I'm sure. And by the way, I _did_ shower last night."

"Knock it off, guys." Cyborg steps in between them, his scanners focusing on the wreckage before them.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Robin asks.

"I'm getting weird readings from this place." Cyborg responds.

"Weird? How?"

"Well, we've seen plenty of Gordanian weapons from when they came to Earth, but not explosives so I can't say what kind of explosive this was or…"

Just then, several teams of guards form a perimeter around the site, blocking the general public and the Titans from it.

Cyborg frowns at the guards in annoyance. "Hey, man, you wanna back up? I'm trying to analyze the explosion."

Starfire approaches the guards, but then a gust of wind hits them all from behind.

The Titans turn to find Prime Minister Heldar and members of Palace Security arriving on a hover craft. As soon as it touches down, he follows Security down the ramp and approaches Galfore and Starfire.

"Your majesties, thank X'Hal you are both safe. When word of the explosion came to my ears and neither of you were to be found in the palace, I feared the worst."

"Your concern for us isn't warranted, Heldar." Galfore approaches him, their eyes locking. "What about our people?"

"Thankfully, no one was in the Celebration Hall at the time. Thus far there are only one hundred reported injuries." Heldar responds.

" _Only one hundred?"_ Galfore leans in closer.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Robin interjects.

Heldar gestures no with his left hand. "Your offer is appreciated, but no. I'm afraid we cannot allow any civilians near the site, much less off-worlders."

"But Heldar, these are my friends and we only wish to help." Starfire turns to Galfore and appeals to him. "Galfore, please let my friends and I help."

"With more analysis I could probably figure out who did this." Cyborg spoke.

"And why." Robin finishes.

Heldar puts his hands up in protest. "Princess K'oriandr, I appreciate the desire to help, and I do trust your friends, but I think it's very obvious to all of us here who did this."

Starfire clenches her fist and nods.

"Besides, as of this moment, the place for both of your majesties is not in the midst of an investigation, but in the Palace. We have been attacked by the Gordanians. We need your leadership to prepare us for war." Heldar puts his hand on Starfire's shoulder, then looks at Robin and the other Titans. "And war is no place for civilians."

Starfire considers briefly, then looks up at Heldar. "You are right, thank you. We should return to the palace."

Galfore looks away as Starfire grabs his hand. The two lock eyes and nod in agreement.

Heldar and Galfore board the hovercraft. Starfire opts to return with her friends instead.

Cyborg crosses his arms in disappointment as they walk toward the palace. "So, we're frozen out of this. Just like that?"

Raven is walking beside him. "Looks that way."

"I'm sorry, friends." Starfire rubs her arm shyly. "I do wish you could help."

"Who says we can't?" Robin answers.

Cyborg smirks. "Knew you wouldn't give up."

"Not for a second. Something seems off about all of this."

Raven cocks her head. "You mean aside from the bombing?"

"No, I just mean that…" Robin looks about, furrowing his brow. "Wait, where's Beast Boy?"

A green gopher pops out of the ground in the midst of the four other Titans, then morphs into Beast Boy.

"Dudes, come on! I found out where the bad dudes ran off to!"

Robin and Starfire close the distance between them and Beast Boy.

"What!? How?" Robin asks.

"Where!?" Starfire adds.

"I kept sniffing around until I picked up on their scent and followed it." Beast Boy morphs into a bloodhound, then back to himself. "Wait, didn't you all notice I was gone?"

The others look like deer caught in headlights.

Beast Boy frowns. "Wow. Nice one, guys."

Four figures are racing through a cavern, the shadows obscuring their faces.

One looks back towards the way they came from while the others continue moving. This one looks checks a watch on his wrist. He signals the other three, then taps his watch three times.

His watch then begins counting down from 30 minutes.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note:

First off, I apologize to all the reviewers that I haven't been quick to respond to you all. My deepest apologies. Thank you all so much for the reviews and for asking me to continue the story.

I am working to maintain my goal of an update every month on the 19th, and am happy to see that thus far I'm sticking to it. I will to continue to endeavor to maintain this goal.

Please feel free to continue with the reviews and comments. They are appreciated.

And now, Chapter Five in the Titan's latest adventure: Anniversary.

* * *

Chapter Five

Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire are chasing after Beast Boy, who's racing ahead of them in his bloodhound form. He jumps through a variety of obstacles, causing Robin and Cyborg to have to battle through branches and briars. Beast Boy then makes a jumps, transforms into a bird, and flies down into a cavern as the rest of the Titans follow.

The cavern itself is covered in stalactites and rocks. Starfire is struck by the fact that this cavern is entirely unfamiliar to her. Beast Boy transforms back into a bloodhound and continues the chase, with the Titans following behind, but with the speed he's moving at is causing no small amount of frustration for his teammates. "Hey man," Cyborg shouts, "you wanna slow down and let us…" All the Titans come to a stop where Beast Boy is standing at a three way fork in the path. Each path connected to the fork leads to a cave. The odd thing is that the path immediately before the cave is rocky, but the paths leading down into the caves, and the surfaces within look smooth as butter.

Beast Boy sniffs around a bit, his ears droop then he goes back to human form. He turns back toward his teammates, scratches the back of his head and grins nervously. "So, guess what happens when bad guys come to a fork in the road?"

"They split," Robin answers. "Which means we're dealing with at least three people."

"Whoever they are, they've been busy," Cyborg says as he analyzes the three different pathways. "My scans show that these tunnels are freshly made within at least the last 24 hours."

Robin addresses the team. "Beast Boy and Cyborg, take the path to the right, Starfire, the center path, Raven you're with me. Report whatever you find but if you run into trouble don't engage alone. Wait for back up. Alright Titans, go!"

Starfire flew off on her path. Raven pauses before following Robin to glance at Beast Boy and Cyborg as they disappear down theirs. She continues to gaze away for a brief period before shaking it off and flying after Robin.

Starfire is flying through the cavern, a mixture of anger and curiosity coursing through her. Anger at the Gordanians. Of course, they would dare disturb her people's celebration. But why they would go to all this trouble to dig these tunnels? What are they after?

She come to a stop as she approaches the end, which itself is another three way fork. One to the left, the other to the right, and a path that lay straight ahead to an opening straight ahead. The opening appears cut with great power and precision. The edges look like candles with drying wax. Starfire approaches it and gently reaches out then touches the edges. Slightly warm to the touch. She looks through then steps through the opening.

The room she enters has walls that are a mix of Tamaranean wood and crystal, resulting in a beige illumination of the room. This room seems somewhat familiar, yet its identity is stuck in the breeches of her mind. She observes that every section of wall has conduits made of crystal leading to the center of the room. Starfire's eyes fill with realization and dread. It is coming upon her as to what this room is. She rapidly makes her way to the center, seeing a cylinder of wood and crystal connecting from the ceiling to the floor. Except in the middle where a portion is cleanly cut off, the item within no longer there.

Starfire's mind now has total recall of this room, what it is, and the item it once housed.

"Great X'Hal, no!"

Raven and Robin continue walking down their path, Robin illuminating their way with his mini-flashlight. He has his radar out as well, trying to scan the way before them but with little effect.

"Something down here is scrambling my radar. I can't tell what's ahead at all." Robin states.

Raven reaches out with her senses, stretching as far as she can to make up for the lack of radar.

"There's an opening farther ahead, but I can't tell what's beyond it yet." She reports.

"Any friends waiting for us?" Robin inquires.

"If there are, they're already past the opening."

Robin nods and proceeds forward, returning his useless radar to his belt. Raven continues to reach out with her senses, trying to pick up any more indications about where they're going and who else is down here. Robin, however, had another task he decides to add to their list.

"You and Beast Boy have another fight after I sent you both away last night?"

Raven stops and looks at him.

He returns her look. "I've never known you to pull your punches before with him. I'm worried this is only going to get worse. And right now we have some time to deal with it."

Of course. This was one of the reasons why Robin paired himself off with Raven: so they could have this conversation. It's not the only reason, but just one of many. This is how Robin's mind works. Plans within plans.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the task at hand?" Raven responds.

"It can start here, at the castle, or back at Titans Tower. But at some point we _are_ going to talk about this." Robin glances at her. Raven is looking straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact.

"Raven," Robin continues, "we've been close for a long time. Can't you tell me? What's going on between you two?"

Raven gives no response. Her eyes continue focusing ahead, her pace steady.

"It has to do with Terra, doesn't it?"

That gets Raven's attention. She stops.

Her reaction confirming his theory, Robin goes on. "I thought so. It's the only thing that made sense. You both started fighting more and more after the anniversary of when Terra turned to stone."

Raven shuts her eyes. "It was stupid."

Robin comes closer and places a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "What was?"

Raven sighs. "I saw him cleaning a picture frame in his room and let him know how ironic it was to clean a picture frame in a filthy room. I hadn't noticed that the frame contained a photo of him and Terra. I tried to apologize, but he got angry, then I got angry and…"

"And…?" Robin gently presses for her to go on but she clams up. He turns her toward him. "Raven, look, whatever you said or did, I know you care about him a lot. And he cares about you, too."

Raven gives Robin a look of wanting to believe but doubt holding her back. "I mean, yeah, you both really do go at each other. A lot. Really, a lot. But I've also seen your intense loyalty to each other. That wouldn't be there if both of you didn't really care."

Robin then turns and begins walking again in their original direction. "The only question is if either of you have ever told each other how you both feel…"

A loud metal THUD interrupts their conversation, refocusing the two Titans as they both go into a high speed race through the cavern. They approach an opening, but just before they get close enough to enter….

 _ **SSHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRR!**_

The two Titans dodge to opposite ends of the cavern, escaping a fiery burst of thrusters shooting through the opening. Once it subsides, the Robin darts through what appears to be a freshly cut opening, judging from the still melting ends and the fallen metal wall on the floor before him. Raven quickly follows suit.

Robin goes through and finds himself on a launching platform with many ships resting on the floor, except for one which is already in midair and rising higher. Robin gives chase, with Raven not far behind, trying to at least catch a glimpse of the occupants. His eyes notice something overhead. He casts his glance high to a catwalk above, seeing a man leap from it and land on the ship. Robin and the man both catch the other's eye.

 _A Tamaranian._

The Tamaranian barely acknowledges Robin as he turns and presses his hand against the hull of the ship and a doorway opens, allowing him to disappear inside.

Robin tosses a birdarang at the ship, but it misses as the ship blasts through the large gate leading to the sky and stars above.

Raven joins up with Robin and sees someone flying above. "Starfire!"

Starfire flies down from the catwalk, rejoining her teammates. "Friends, I'm glad I found you! Something the terrible has happened." She turns in the direction of the large gate. "Did either of you see who did the escaping with that ship?"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Before either Raven or Robin can respond, an explosion shakes the ground they're standing on. All three turn to find the opening Raven and Robin had come through collapse, filling with rock and dirt.

At that same moment, Raven doubles over, holding her head as sensations of great pain fill her mind. She recognizes the source of the emotion almost instantly.

"BEAST BOY!"

Beast Boy, in the form of a bloodhound again, is leading Cyborg through the caverns tracking the scent of their quarry. Cyborg's shoulder light and scanners are active as he too tries to locate their target. Frowning, he taps the display on his wrist.

"Good thing I'm with you," he says, "whatever material this place is made of is interfering with my scanners."

Cyborg looks around as they continue moving forward. "You think they're even still down here?"

Beast Boy resumes his human form and shakes his head. "Nah, I don't think so. This scent is kinda old."

"What were they even doing down here?" Cyborg scratches his own head.

Beast Boy shrugs. "Underground villains' convention?"

"Speaking of bad jokes, I know Raven's a tough audience but why you been so hard on her lately, man?" Cyborg asks.

Anger fills Beast Boy's face at Cyborg's inquiry. "Oh, come on!" he shouts back. "I get a daily dose of put downs, insults, and smacks from her for years while you watch. But now that I'm standing up for myself you say something!?"

Cyborg crosses his arms as he looks down at his friend. "Last time you stood up for yourself, you became a real beast."

Beast Boy waves his arms at his sides as he responds. "It's not like that this time, ok! I'm not feeling primal, eating meat, or howling at the moon. And, I'd never hurt her. I didn't then, and I won't now." He turns around and continues forward in a march. "All I want is a little respect, and maybe a sign she actually cares."

Cyborg rubs his own chin as he walks alongside Beast Boy. "Hmm…probably wouldn't hurt if she laughed at some of your jokes."

"I'd settle for her not telling me how small my brains is every other day."

"Or played video games with you," Cyborg counts two fingers on his left hand, indicating his second point.

"Or at least not treat me like I'm deformed or something for playing them," Beast Boy responds while briefly mimicking some kind of deformed creature.

"Yeah, it'd help of Raven were a lot more like Terra was."

Beast Boy stops, a type of shock overcoming him as his mind processes Cyborg's bullseye on the cause behind all of this.

"It's been four years, right?" Cyborg asks, concern in his eyes.

Beast Boy gives a small nod in return. "Two since I saw her at the school."

Cyborg reaches out and touches his friend's shoulder. "I know, man. It's hard losing someone like that. It hit all of us pretty bad."

"She liked me for who I am, Cy," Beast Boy says as he looks into his friend's eyes. "For all the things that annoy you guys and sends Raven over the edge, she liked them. It felt okay to be me around her."

Cyborg knelt down next to his friend and turns him so that they're now facing each other. "B, you know we all love you. Even if we don't think you're all that funny or like that tofu stuff," his lips turn at the very thought of the meat substitute, "you are one of us. We're a team. And you're my best friend. Ain't nothin' changing that. You hear me?"

Beast Boy gently nods in affirmation. "Yeah, I know you, Robin, and Starfire…"

"And Raven." Cyborg interjects.

Beast Boy furrows his brow in uncertainty.

"She does care about you, B. You gotta know that." Cyborg insists.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Besides, that was a pretty close hug she gave you after the whole thing with Rorek," Cyborg says with a smirk.

Beast Boy's face goes flush. "Hey! You said you never saw anything!"

Cyborg stands up, his smirk still covering his face. "I only said that so I could blackmail you later, and cause of Raven…"

Both Titans freeze, their ears catching something ahead of them.

"Do you hear that?" they ask each other in unison.

Beast Boy morphs back into a bloodhound and charges ahead with Cyborg in hot pursuit.

Beast Boy stops as he turns a corner and his eyes zero on the source of the disturbance: a series of detonators counting down to zero.

Only five seconds remain.

Cyborg turns just in time to see Beast Boy shouting "RUN!"

Briefly seeing the detonators, Cyborg joins his friend in fleeing, but five seconds pass far too quickly for either to get to safety. As the countdown hits zero, an explosion shakes the cavern like an earthquake causing debris to fall around the two Titans. Beast Boy looks up to see the ceiling begin to collapse. Just as it begins to fall, Beast Boy turns and leaps onto Cyborg, morphing into a bear in mid-air so as to shield his friend from the coming collapse.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your continued support. Your reviews are always welcome.

* * *

Chapter Six

Starfire's green power bolts combine with Raven's dark energy, digging through the collapsed cavern as they steadily make their way to Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Robin is following behind, scanning with his radar but only getting interference due to the material in the cavern. With everything collapsed, the effect is only magnified, leaving Robin to mentally calculate their position. Were it not for Raven's telepathy, finding their friends would take a lot more time.

Time that Raven's senses indicated that they didn't have.

Thankfully, Raven's and Starfire's mixed well in carving a path towards where Raven had sensed Beast Boy. Neither of the two spoke; digging to their friends was the all-consuming focus at present.

As they steadily continue their digging, Robin's mind was analyzing all of the facts to get a better picture of everything that they had been witnessing. The bombing of the Tamaranian Celebration Hall, the chase leading them to these underground caverns, the split in three directions, the "terrible" thing Starfire had yet to describe, and the mysterious Tamaranian who had taken off in the small craft.

Who was he? What was his involvement in this? How was he involved in the Gordanian bombing of the Celebration Hall?

Then the timed detonation of the cavern.

Robin's mind was perceiving an elaborate plan at work. On the surface, judging from the bombing alone, it would appear to be a terrorist attack on the part of the Gordanians. But why these caverns? And the Tamaranian male?

Whatever the goal of this plan is, Robin knew that it is nowhere near complete.

"Agh!"

Raven fell to her knees, holding her head in pain. Starfire, reacting to Raven, stopped her drilling and tended to her friend. "Raven," she cries.

Robin bends down next to them. "What's wrong?"

"Beast Boy. His pain…we're running out of time! Yeaghhhh!" Raven straightens herself, rears back and throws a giant blast of dark energy at the wall of rock and dirt before them. Starfire also rears back and, with a might yell, also releases stronger blasts of energy at the wall. With both mighty forces combining, the speed of the digging increases mightily and the slow walk has become a run for Robin. Raven and Starfire take to the air, their legs unable to keep pace with their powers.

The race continues, with a race going through Robin's own mind as to the condition of their friends. Raven seems more concerned about Beast Boy, so Cyborg must be in better shape. How serious are Beast Boy's injuries? Will they reach there in time? Robin's mind is interrupted by Raven's shout.

"Stop," she cries.

Raven begins a surgical carving of the area until she reveals Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg is beneath Beast Boy, in the form of a giant bear. Above Beast Boy is a giant boulder, pressing down against him.

The trio rush to their friends. Raven grabs the boulder with her powers when suddenly…

"Stop!"

The three turn to Cyborg, fully conscious and pointing at the ceiling above them. "That boulder is supporting the ceiling. Move it and this whole place is gonna cave in on us, again."

Robin's mind started racing for a solution as Starfire tended to her friends. "I'm alright," Cyborg spoke, "It's B I'm worried about. He shielded me from the collapse. He ain't moving and his vitals aren't good."

Raven touches Beast Boy's shoulder. The pain is intense, the boulder pressing away at him. She reaches out with her healing power, trying to stabilize him. "I can only do so much to help him with this rock on top of him."

"Raven," Robin spoke, his mind ready with a solution. "I need you to support that boulder and the ceiling. Lift them just enough for Starfire and I to move Cyborg and Beast Boy out of here. Then I need you to create a barrier protecting all of us as we get back to that launch bay. Can you do it?"

Raven looks at Beast Boy and Cyborg then at the ceiling, her fists balling as she senses her powers warning her of the immense strain this will put on her. She breathes slowly, looks at Robin with a hardened determination and nods.

"If Raven can get that boulder up and keep everything stable, I'm good enough to get BB," Cyborg interjects.

Raven extends her hands towards the boulder and ceiling while Starfire and Robin take a position on each side of Beast Boy, with Cyborg bracing to stand up. Robin then looks to Raven. "Now," he shouts.

Raven's powers flood out of her hands and envelop the boulder first, then spread to the ceiling. Gently the boulder lifts up ever so slightly. "Just a bit more Raven," Robin shouts as he, Starfire, and Cyborg try moving their large friend.

Raven lifts the boulder up slightly more, focusing as her knees begin buckling. The ceiling shakes. "She's losing it," Cyborg warns. Raven gathers herself and refocuses her mind. She can do this. She _has_ to do this.

The boulder lifts up slightly more, this time just enough for Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg to roll Beast Boy off and onto the ground. Cyborg rolls off to the other side, then stands up. All systems confirm fully functional. He runs to Beast Boy and picks him up.

"Back through the corridor," Robin orders. "Let's go, Raven!"

Cyborg, carrying Beast Boy, follows Starfire as she leads the way to the launch bay. Robin sticks with Raven who is slowly making her way backward, moving her powers to focus on keeping the parts of passageway they're in stable during their escape. As she moves, she refocuses her powers on the areas they're now in, leaving the areas they just left to collapse.

Raven tries to take flight, but can't as all of her focus is needed to keep the passageway stable. She moves backward at a slow pace, much too slow for Robin's liking.

Starfire and Cyborg race through, the journey back seeming to take a shorter time then the one through.

The three then arrive at the launch bay, Cyborg gently putting his friend down and beginning a full health scan, his scanners now free from all interference from the cavern. "He's pretty banged up. We need to get him to a hospital quick."

Starfire looks back toward the direction of the opening they just came through, with no sign of Robin or Raven. Seeing this and noticing the passage becoming more unstable, she flies back straight through to her other friends.

Raven is buckling under the pressure of keeping the passage stable. Robin can tell she's losing control. "Raven! Come on, we got to go!" Raven bends her knees, unable to hear Robin. Robin picks her up and carries her, running as the passage begins to collapse around them. As he runs, he sees a green glow heading right for them. His heart fills with relief, recognizing the familiar glow.

Starfire arrives, grabs both of them, and flies at breakneck speed back towards the launch bay. The collapse of the passage intensifies and Robin questions if they'll escape in time. But as Raven collects enough of herself to notice the collapse and the speed Starfire is racing at to try and save her and Robin, a steely resolve fills her. She gathers all of the focus she has remaining within her and cries out as she extends her hands. "NO!"

The walls and ceiling of the passage become enmeshed with dark energy, stabilizing the passage until Starfire flies, like a bullet, through the opening to the launch bay.

Raven, seeing they are clear, releases her hold and the remaining passages collapse.

There, on the launch bay, the Titans lie. One wounded, one exhausted, and the rest with questions.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: Apologies everyone for the short chapter. This will be a mini-chapter and I will upload the 2nd part before January 10th.

I can't promise anytime before that due to the holiday season.

Also, I tried writing this story purely in present tense but have found doing so is driving me up a wall, so I am switching to past tense from here on out.

Finally, where do you think this story is headed so far? What do you think is going on?

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Beast Boy, back to his original form, was rushed through the infirmary on a gurney, Cyborg and Robin on either side of him with Starfire and Raven at his feet. A Tamaranian doctor and two nurses dragged Beast Boy's gurney as Starfire and Cyborg filled them in on his injuries.

"How long was he under the boulder" the doctor asked.

"Two hours," Cyborg reported back.

"He has not been awake since then!" Starfire added.

They approached the doors to the inner part of the hospital, tinged in a dark purple. The doctor stopped the other Titans from following as the nurses pulled the gurney through.

"Sorry, this area is for medical staff only." The doctor explained. He then turned to Starfire and gave a slight bow. "I will inform you the moment I have news, your highness." With that, he took off in the same direction the nurses had gone.

The other Titans stood together, each one saying a silent prayer for their comrade.

"The doctors on my planet are very skilled. They will not rest until friend Beast Boy is okay" Starfire reassured the others.

Raven look down at her own hands. "I'm sorry. If holding up the cavern hadn't drained my powers I could have fully healed Beast Boy."

"You saved our lives and gave him a chance to live," Robin interjected. "You did more than enough."

"Besides, at least he was in the form of a bear when it all went down." Cyborg continued. "If he had been his normal self, he'd be in a lot worse shape."

Robin looked down towards the direction where their friend had been taken. "Beast Boy's with the doctors now. And, like Starfire said, they're going to do everything they can for him." Robin repositioned himself at the head of the group, between them and the doors so he could grab their full attention. "The best thing we can do now is to figure out what happened down there in those caverns, who's responsible and how it's connected to the bombing." Robin turned to Cyborg. "Cyborg, were you and Beast Boy able to find anything useful before the blast?"

"My scanners were ineffective, but…" Cyborg touched the side of his head and a projector rose out of his left shoulder. An image of the detonator, seconds before the explosion, shone onto the wall nearest them. "I did manage to see the detonator right before it went off."

Starfire gritted her teeth at the image, her eyes taking on a dark green glow. " _Gordanians._ "

"Actually, it's not." All eyes turned to Cyborg as elaborated further. "It only looks Gordanian on the outside, but if you look closer…" Cyborg tapped a few commands on his wrist and the rear portion of the detonator filled the projection. "See these circuits? I've worked real closely with Gordanian tech and this is nothing like what they use. I've only seen circuitry design like this with Tamaranian technology."

Starfire turned in shock at Cyborg's words. "Tamaranian? That's not possible!"

"That would explain the Tamaranian we saw leaving in that ship." Raven surmised, recalling hers and Robin's earlier encounter in the space port.

"Tamaranian?" Cyborg asked.

"Where did you see this Tamaranian?" Starfire asked, an anger rising in her voice.

"It was a few minutes before you arrived," Robin recalled. "When Raven and I found that that led to the port, we found this ship taking off and this Tamaranian jumped down from above and landed on it. Then the ship took off." Robin scratched his chin, recalling another bit of information. "Actually, Starfire, he came from the same direction you did."

"Why were you chasing him, Starfire?" Raven asked.

"I did not know who I was chasing. I was trying to find the one who had stolen…" Starfire's words trailed off. A thick silence fell over the room. Robin was the first who dared break it.

"What did he steal?" he asked.

Starfire looked into Robin's eyes, a mixture of sadness, shame and fear within them.


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: There's no excuse for breaking one's word. I apologize to my readers for not delivering another update before January 19th. I will try and ensure such issues never occur again. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas holiday and New Years. I thank you all for your comments, messages, and reviews.

Please let me know where you think this story is heading. I am curious about your theories.

* * *

Chapter Eight

"It was created during the war with Gordania." Science Minister Worak said in an even tone to the audience of Starfire, Galfore, Prime Minister Heldar, Robin, and Cyborg. Raven had opted to remain with Beast Boy.

All of them were in the throne room, which at the moment was closed off to anyone but those in the meeting. Even the guards were forced to stand outside.

"At the time we were searching for any way to win the war." Prime Minister Heldar interjected. Worak stepped forward, withdrew a remote and pressed a button which brought up a holographic display. "So, one of our greatest minds, Chakkrator, informed us that he could provide just that for us."

A hologram appeared of Chakkrator, and the image was that of a tall Tamaranian male with long flowing golden hair, yellow skin and ocean colored eyes.

"That's the man me and Raven saw in the launch bay." All eyes turned toward Robin. "The one you were chasing, Starfire."

Surprise covered Starfire's face. "That can't be!"

"Are you certain, young man?" Prime Minister Heldar bellowed.

Robin nodded. "He looked older, but I'm sure it was him."

"But why was Chakkrator, of all people, there?" Starfire asked.

"We aren't certain he was there, your highness," Heldar interjected.

" _I am certain,_ " Robin insisted. "That's the man I saw.

Worak jumped in before Heldar could reply. "Apparently someone who _looks like him_ was spotted in the same vicinity at the same time the device went missing."

"Could y'all hurry up and spell out just what it was that was stolen?" Cyborg demanded, impatience coating his words.

Minister Worak pressed another button on the remote and the holographic image changed from Chakkrator to a large, shining prism. "This is the device that Chakkrator promised us. The tool that would turn the tide of the war in our favor and stop the Gordanians forever." Robin and Cyborg approached the hologram, their eyes enraptured by the power of the mere image of the device.

" _The Shatter Prism,"_ Galfore spoke, a small reluctance in his voice.

"A weapon?" Robin asked.

"Not just a weapon, a terror, a horror, an ablorknarf!" Starfire exclaimed.

"A what?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"Something bad," Cyborg translated.

"It is a device that seeks out the resonance frequency of an object, then vibrates at that frequency causing the object to collapse." Worak explained as Robin and Cyborg examined the image before them. Cyborg's eyes popped out of his head upon hearing Worak's words.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Cyborg shouted as he flailed his arms. "You guys mean to tell me that you actually made the _Earthquake Machine_!?"

The room went silent as everyone in the room stopped short and looked at him quizzically. "Oh, come on! You know, Nicola Tesla?" Cyborg then remembered that he and Robin were the only two humans in the room so some explanation was likely necessary.

"Okay, so on Earth we had this guy named Nikola Tesla and he was awesome!" Cyborg exclaimed with loving exuberance. "He invented alternating current, found cool new ways to use electricity, they even say he made energy weapons, transporters…"

"Cyborg!" Robin interjected, bringing Cyborg back to the point.

"Oh, yeah well rumor had it that he also made an 'Earthquake Machine.' A device that could find the resonance frequency of anything out there and boom! Vibrate until the thing is no more." Cyborg waved his right hand in an even motion, as though it were sweeping everything away. "Word is Tesla only used it once, then dismantled it after he realized Earth itself is an object."

Everyone else in the room stared at Cyborg in shocked silence, except for Robin who found the others' reaction interesting.

"Friend Cyborg, that is why we never used it." Starfire replied.

"Indeed," Galfore continued. "Once we realized the potential danger to our own world was too great we sealed the device away."

"Sealed?" Robin asked. "Why didn't you destroy it if it were that dangerous?"

Heldar stepped toward Robin, a gleam in his eyes. "Because properly controlled it could still be a powerful weapon to protect us from the Gordanians forever. All it needed was a few modifications."

"Which we never did because my sister ended the war," Starfire addressed Heldar, with a boiling anger.

Heldar looked back towards her. "Yes, your highness, and at great price as I recall."

Starfire's eyes looked away, recalling how her own sister had sold her out. Galfore, noticing this, quickly stepped forward and took control of the situation. "Where is the device now?"

"With Chakkrator." Robin said.

"Now look here," Heldar shot back.

"You really think it's by chance that the creator of this _Shatter Prism_ would be in the same place around the same time it was stolen?"

" _If_ that was him, did you see him with it?" Heldar demanded.

"No, but…"

"Then he, whoever that was, doesn't have it."

"But Robin wouldn't lie. If he says he was there, I believe it." Starfire said.

"Your highness, Chakkrator has long been a loyal servant. I cannot believe he would betray us to the Gordanians. They are the real threat here. Look." Heldar punched some keys into a nearby console and the holographic image of the _Prism_ and Chakkrator were replaced with a map of this region of space which contains Tamaran and Gordania. Indicators on the map showed two vast fleets approaching each other. "First they bomb us, next they have stolen our device and now they are marshalling their fleet against our own. Their intent here is clear and we all know what they are planning next: they seek to use the _Shatter Prism_ and defeat us in one single strike."

Cyborg raised his hand. "Uh, there's something you oughtta know man. The detonators we found underground weren't Gordanian."

"He is right," Starfire continued. "Friend Cyborg discovered they were Tamaranian."

"What!?" Galfore bellowed. "Are you certain of this?"

"Cyborg knows technology like the hand of his back." Starfire replied.

"Back of his hand," Cyborg corrected.

"Yes, hand of his back." Starfire continued. "If he says it, then it must be true."

"And they were well placed to cause a cave in," Robin added. "Whoever was down there knew the area very well."

Heldar presses another button which opens the doors to the throne room. "Forgive me, Princess Koriand'r, but we can't waste more time on these theories. We must call the council and outsiders cannot participate in such delicate matters of state."

"But these are my friends! Galfore, please, they can help." She protested.

"Not even friends, your highness. They must wait outside." Heldar insisted as two guards approached.

Robin, sensing the situation, spoke up. "It's okay, Star, we'll wait outside." Robin and Cyborg both turned and began walking out of the throne room.

"You get the feeling something's up here?" Cyborg whispered to Robin.

Just as they were about to leave, Robin posed a question to Heldar. "Oh, and if Chakktrator _isn't_ involved, then just where is he right now?"

Heldar gave him a long suspicious look before answering. "He is retired. He could be anywhere on Tamaran."


	10. Chapter Nine

**Author's Note: First off, thank you all for the reviews and support. I am pleased that so many are enjoying the story so far. If you have any questions please let me know. And here's a question for you all to ponder: where is Chakkrator? What is Robin going to do next? I'd be curious to know your thoughts.

Please keep the reviews coming and feel free to ask questions anytime.

End Note.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"I said I hate Terra."

The words spoken earlier to Robin, just before he and the others had left the hospital, reverberated in Raven's memory as she sat to the left of Beast Boy. Those were the words that had taken the argument over the picture frame in his room go from a normal run of the mill spat to an all-out war. As far as either had been concerned, their friendship was over.

And that's what had brought them here. She pondered this as the doctor steadily watched Beast Boy's vitals and made notes on his holographic chart, which is hovering over Beast Boy's bed.

The operation had been a success. The Tamaranian doctors had been able to steady his condition. His body was still banged up and several bones had been crushed. Had this been on Earth, Beast Boy would have had a much closer shave. Thankfully, medical science on Starfire's world was advanced enough to pull him back much quicker.

The doctor finished marking the holographic chart and flipped it off.

"Doctor?" Raven asked.

"He's still unconscious. Tough little guy, but he'll need some time." he replied.

 _Not that long once my powers finish regenerating,_ Raven thought as she glanced at her hands.

"Meanwhile, just talk to him." The doctor said as he exited the room.

"Talk?" Raven asked, to apparently no one as the doctor had already left the room. "Great. Just what am I supposed to talk about?"

 _You know very well what._

She looked Beast Boy over. His unconscious form breathed as scanners monitored his condition and a variety of devices attached to his body continued their healing processes.

Raven sighed. _Well, might as well practice and get this right before he wakes up._

She stiffens up and breathes in, preparing for her attempt at a speech.

"Ah, um, Beast Boy…" she quivers. "I know that…"

 _Not like this. Open up and be honest._

She looks at Beast Boy again, the memories of their fights flooding her mind. From the very beginning when they met, every rude remark, every annoyance, every outburst, hit and slap. All the way up to THE fight. The one by the door to his room. When she saw him cleaning that picture frame. That frame, with that particular picture within it. It was true she hadn't seen who was in the photo at first, but once she did it only awakened certain feelings within her. Deep feelings. And then when he fought back, defending himself and attacking Raven, she responded with more snide remarks. Then it built and built until both of their tempers flared and Raven let loose the words that she had sealed deep within her heart, words she knew would hurt those around her but because of this fight, and especially with WHOM she was fighting, the doors of her heart flung open and the hold on her heart and mouth collapsed as did her control of her own powers as the words left her lips and her powers shattered the picture frame in Beast Boy's hands:

"I hate Terra!"

ZICCHHH!

One of the lights in the hospital room shattered, bringing Raven back from the past into the here and now. She turned back to Beast Boy. Her teammate. Her friend.

She breathed in deeply and opened her heart up again, only this time not to release something destructive that she had buried, but something just as personal.

"Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I hurt you. I know how you miss Terra, how much you care about her. How much everyone else cares about her."

She leaned back in her chair, her eyes lifting to the ceiling as her heart further divulged what had been hidden within its depths.

"I don't handle betrayal well. It brings back too many memories, too many…scars." She rubs part of her arm where the symbols from when the prophecy was being fulfilled had once appeared. "When she betrayed us, I was enraged. Enraged that she had turned on us, broken your heart and that I never saw it coming. I swore then that I'd never forgive her." Her eyebrows furrowed as she recalled the final confrontation they all had with her underground, with Beast Boy's life in the balance. It was one of the few times in Raven's life that she could recall becoming very close to unleashing the full extent of her powers by choice.

"When I said we'd find a way to bring her back from stone, I was being nice for your sake. If it had been my choice, I'd have left her as stone for good."

Raven thought she heard something come from Beast Boy, but upon turning she found him to still be unconscious. Her heart took over and continued its confession. With the floodgates now open, Raven was finding an eerie sense of relief from allowing her honest feelings breathe out of her, no longer choking her insides.

"When you said you had seen her, I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to. I went to the cave to see for myself. I couldn't tell how or by what power, but she wasn't stone anymore. And seeing your eyes light up about her being alive again…"

 _You can't stop now._

"When Terra came into our lives, you stopped annoying me and focused on her. I was relieved, at first…"

"But after a while, and I can't believe I'm saying this, I found myself…missing you. Then when she came back the first time, I was upset because I knew that'd mean you'd focus on her and not…me. And now that she's back again…"

Raven thought she heard another sound, but still Beast Boy appeared unconscious with not one change in any of the read outs on the monitors. Not that she'd understand what they're saying anyway. Neither her natural sciences nor her Tamaranean were that good.

Certain he was still unconscious, she pressed on. "She means the world to you. I know that, and I know it hurts that's she's not with you now. It'd be one thing if she were still stone, but she's not. She's alive, she's just chosen not to be in _your_ life."

 _Keep going._

"…and, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've hurt you. That's the one thing I never wanted to do after she broke your heart, but it's the one thing I've kept doing since we became a team. I'm sorry for that, for not being more careful with your feelings, for not being there for you and pushing you away. That doesn't make me much of a teammate, or a very good friend."

 _You're almost there…let it out._

She leaned forward, placing her hand on his as her heart began emptying the last dregs bottled within. "I know you think I hate you. You do get on my nerves with how immature you can be. But, the truth is that I've never had a friend like you before. You've always tried to make my day better. Whenever I'm down, you try to pick me up. No matter how much I used to push everyone away, you'd be the one person who kept coming back. Always trying to make me…happy." She squeezed his hand. "I don't hate you. I guess the only reason I get so…annoyed with you is because I've seen the strength that's in you, I've seen what you can be. But you seem so determined to stay an immature little kid and…"

 _Pull back. This is an apology, not a reprimand._

Raven steadied herself, focused and looked straight at her friend's closed eyes letting loose the words she had been too embarrassed to ever let him or anyone else hear.

"Others just see you as the boy you are, but I see you as the man you can be."

Raven sat back in her chair, a deep exhale matching the great relief she felt emptying everything that had been buried in her heart.

"Great. Now all I have to do is tell him all of that when he's awake." She turned her head to the side, looking away from the person she'd have to retell all of this to later. "There's no way I'm ever admitting that I've thought that _some_ of his jokes were funny."

A small chuckle came from Beast Boy's direction.

 _No. He wouldn't. He couldn't._

A look of deep focus appeared on her face, and, with raised eyebrow, Raven decided to test the possibility she feared to be true. "Or tell him that _I_ was the one who threw away all of his veggie burgers."

Beast Boy's eyes shot open, an accusatory finger aimed right at Raven's face. "That was you?!" he asked. "Dude, how could you…"

He grew very quiet as Raven's face was now suddenly within four inches of his own. She had a look that he was all too familiar with: rage.

"How much did you hear?" she rasped.

Beast Boy panicked, completely aware that in his condition he had no way to avoid her sending him six feet under. "Uh, well, only the parts about being sorry for fighting with me, hating Terra, not hating me, being sorry, seeing me as a man, and laughing at my jokes?" He gave the biggest grin he could, in hopes that the sheer force of its brightness would calm Raven down.

"Beast Boy…" Raven snarled.

"Um….yeah….?" he asked, grin still plastered on his face.

"THAT WAS EVERYTHING!" she roared, eyes redder than lava.

Raven sat back down, rubbing her temples as she calmed herself.

 _At least it's over with. I don't have to go through it all again._

Silence filled the room for what seemed like an eternity, until finally one of them broke it.

"Raven," Beast Boy meekly spoke. She looked up to see him much more reserved, with almost the same expression she had while bearing her own feelings. "I'm sorry too."

She sighed. "It's okay. At least now you know."

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for annoying you and not listening when you tell me to stop bugging you and stuff. And, well, for everything the past few months too. I've not been a very good teammate or friend either," he confessed.

The two friends made eye contact, both now completely aware of where the other stood, and how much hurt they'd inflicted on each other and had been carrying.

Raven was the one to break this silence first.

"I guess the best thing for us to do is to forgive each other." She closed her eyes, then reopened them as well as her heart for one final moment of vulnerability. "Will you forgive me," she asked.

Beast Boy smiled. "If you'll forgive me."

She took her hand in his, a smile formed on her face as she gave a small nod before sinking back into her chair.

Both, having restored their friendship, now relaxed. Their feud over, both sensed a restoration and healing in the air between them. For the first time, things felt like they were returning to normal.

"So," Beast Boy asked, wiggling his eyebrows, "you see me as a man, huh?"

Raven groaned.


End file.
